


In loving memory

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Angst, During Skyfall, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Una raccolta fatta di rimorsi, legami infranti e sangue versato.
Relationships: M | Olivia Mansfield & Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez





	In loving memory

Il lavoro di Olivia Mansfield è sporco e non prevede crisi di coscienza. Lo sa bene da quando ha preso il ruolo di M, e ancora prima, quando è stata reclutata ed è scesa sul campo la prima volta.

Per questo, ora, preferisce dare la colpa del suo stato mentale alla stanchezza. All’umidità che filtra tra le pareti in pietra di quella vecchia casa. Al fatto che non dorme da giorni.

Preferisce non pensare ai morti dell’MI6, alla scia di cadaveri che sono il prezzo pagato per quell’assurdo e vendicativo gioco. E soprattutto preferisce non pensare a Raoul Silva, al suo volto deforme, quanto la sua mente. Raoul Silva che una volta era Tiago. Che una volta si fidava di lei. E che lei ha tradito.

_Sono stanca_ , dice a se stessa, anche se sa che è un lusso che non può permettersi. Perché Tiago pretende di farle espiare le sue colpe, nell’unico modo che ritiene possibile per ripulire ogni traccia di sangue dalle sue mani.

_Sono stanca,_ si ripete e, per la prima volta nella sua lunga vita, Olivia, M, il burattinaio, si chiede come sia chiudere gli occhi e riposare davvero. 

_Sono pronta,_ sussurra alle ombre. _Ti sto aspettando, Tiago._


End file.
